Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Weiss
by Schnee Soda
Summary: Weiss had little to do as she sat alone in the library, her team having mysteriously disappeared from Beacon. She didn't think much of it at first, until she encountered the members of Team JNPR trying to prevent her from returning to her dorm. What has her hyperactive partner done this time? One shot.


Weiss felt like she was forgetting something as she sat alone in the library.

Staring down at the scroll she held in her hand, the heiress began to check things off from her schedule. Homework? Done, procrastination was not befitting of a Schnee. Studying? She was about to do that right now for Oobleck's class. Getting her red hyperactive dolt of a partner to do those tasks? She would have, had she not already run off with her brute of a sister to who knows what. Company dealings and meetings? None.

Her mouth curled into a frown as she came towards the end of her checklist, none the wiser on what exactly was escaping her memory. It nagged her to no end, especially since she had practically nothing to do this weekend besides study for that one test. Her teammates were scattered as well. Ruby and Yang went into Vale together for some unknown reason that she wisely decided not to inquire on. Weiss had not seen Blake anywhere today, uncharacteristically absent from the library where she usually read her smut- "books". Weiss shuddered at the memory of her stumbling upon those. _I still can't believe she reads that sort of fiction..._

Turning her mind away from that as quickly as she could, the heiress began to think of other people she could spend time with. Team JNPR came to mind, before she quickly shook her head. Jaune was an obvious no, and although she would've liked to study with Pyrrha, those two were just about inseparable. _I still don't know what she sees in that dunce._ Ren and Nora were probably out of the question as well. She didn't know them all too well to be honest, and they seemed to have some sort of two-person friendship like the others in their team. Although Ren seemed polite enough, any second more with the energetic and leg-breaking happy Nora was one second too many to her.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she really hadn't connected with anyone outside those two teams. She wasn't surprised though. Her last name scared away most people, and the rest were pushed away with a glare. Weiss supposed that was her fault, but she has had enough of boys- or girls trying to get with her because she was a Schnee.

The heiress sighed, placing her chin on her hand. She truly had nothing to do and nobody to spend time with. It was just like it was in Atlas. Sure she may have some friends now, but they all have somebody closer to them. Ruby with her sister, Pyrrha with Jaune, Ren with Nora. Even excluding her friendship with Yang, Blake still didn't seem too comfortable with her due to her… heritage. She furrowed her eyebrows as a scary thought rose up in her mind once she realized all this.

Did she really have anyone she could call her "best friend"?

Ruby would have to be the closest to her, but seemed to obviously enjoy spending time with Yang or Jaune instead of the cold heiress as evidenced by today. Again, she supposed that was her fault, but she just couldn't help it at times.

The white-haired heiress interlocked her fingers and placed her forehead on top of them as an all too familiar aching feeling wrapped its arms around her chest. Her constant companion throughout her entire life, clinging tightly as if promising to never let go.

Loneliness.

 _Stop it, Weiss. Stop wallowing in your own self pity._ She tried to tell herself, but the painful feeling in her chest remained. Opening one of the many books she obtained, the heiress attempted to lose herself in the content. It didn't work.

It was after she hadn't turned the page in twenty minutes that the heiress decided to give up. Slamming the book shut, Weiss put her face into her hands. Why was she feeling like this now all of a sudden? She had been alone before in Atlas and didn't have this… this gnawing feeling. She was used to it.

 _Maybe I should rest up back at the dormitory…_ Deciding she wasn't going to get anything done in her current state, she stood up and began to pack her books. As she put the last of her things in her backpack however, a voice called out to her. Instantly she froze and replaced her forlorn expression with a scowl. She was not in the mood for talking, especially not with him.

"Hey, Weiss! I was thinking…" Not again… when will he get the point!?

"Arc," The heiress rose her head towards the source of much of her annoyance before he could continue his babbling, "For the last time, I am not interested in-"

"No! No, uh. It's not about that." What? Jaune wasn't pining over her? She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he scratched his head sheepishly, "I just uh… need some help with… that test."

"That test," Weiss repeated, unimpressed, "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific than that. Are you talking about the history test in Oobleck's class?" She honestly wasn't surprised if it was. Everyone knew his… less than stellar knowledge in Remnant's history.

He bobbed his head up and down frantically, "U-uh yeah! That. Um. So can you help?"

"Why not ask Pyrrha? She's your partner, and I'm quite sure she knows enough to help you." She was still suspicious about his motives. All his previous interactions with her had involved flirting and now he was saying he just wanted to study? Something was definitely up.

"She's uh… busy. Yeah, she's busy. So can ya help?" He said again.

"Oh fine," Weiss sighed. Sitting back down, she beckoned Jaune to sit across from her, "So what do you need help with exactly?"

"Umm…" Jaune started, sitting down in the seat offered to him, "I uh… need help with um…" He laughed nervously, flashing a nervous smile as he looked away.

"Just say what you-" The heiress stopped herself as she noticed something missing from Jaune. He was completely empty-handed. No papers, notes, worksheets…

Weiss closed her eyes in order to stop herself from strangling him, "Arc, stop wasting my time." Standing up abruptly, the heiress began to make her way out of the library, "I'm heading back to my room. I've had quite enough of you."

"Hey, wait! Come back!"

Ignoring his cries, the heiress exited the library in a huff, frustrated by the unwelcome intrusion of that dunce. She needed to get back to her dorm, maybe some rest will calm her down and get rid of that aching feeling that's still present in her. Before she could even take a few steps away from the door however, a familiar redhead approached her, panting in exhaustion. Wait… didn't Jaune say-

"Weiss," she breathed out, "Are you free to spar? I'm looking for a training partner."

The white-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "Yes? You look really tired though Pyrrha, maybe you should-"

"Great! Come with me!" With blinding speed, the champion grabbed the heiress and pulled her to Beacon's training rooms.

* * *

It was clear to Weiss that something was strange in this match as she went on the offensive on the red-haired girl.

For what felt like the hundredth time, the heiress lunged and danced around the champion. And again, Pyrrha positioned her shield to block or deflect every hit from Myrtenaster. Failing that, she would dodge or roll away from the onslaught and raised Akouo once more. That wasn't what was strange.

It was the fact that Pyrrha hadn't even tried to attack her once.

The four time Mistral regional tournament champion was a balanced and versatile fighter, mixing both offense and defense to defeat her opponents. Yet now she looked like she wasn't even trying to fight her, merely seeking to outlast her. She supposed that it was a viable strategy with her, given her somewhat low endurance, but the heiress knew Pyrrha didn't fight like that, and could defeat her with her normal tactics just as easily.

Deciding to mix it up a bit, Weiss set the dust chamber to wind and swung her rapier in a horizontal arc, letting out a powerful gust that sent the champion flying. Immediately after that she raised her hand and caused a glyph to appear in the air behind Pyrrha. The red-haired girl's back slammed into it hard before falling towards the ground again.

Concentrating, Weiss positioned the hilt of Myrtenaster near the right side of her face and dashed towards her fallen opponent as if she were sliding across the floor. The dust chamber of her weapon began to revolve again, stopping at red as she reached her destination.

Just as she was about to unleash her attack however, the direction of her rapier tilted to the side suddenly, sending a line of flames coursing to the left of Pyrrha. A hand glowing in grey told Weiss what happened, as the champion stood up and went into a defensive position once again, not moving an inch towards her.

Weiss has had enough.

"Pyrrha?"

"Hm?" The person in question tilted her head, confusion present on her face.

The heiress put away her weapon and crossed her arms, "I think we should take a break. You don't seem to be fighting at your full strength."

Pyrrha widened her eyes in surprise as her guard lowered, "W-what do you mean?"

She sighed, did she really think she wouldn't notice? "I mean that you haven't even tried to attack me once, Pyrrha. If you're not going to give it your all, I honestly don't see the point in this exercise." With that, Weiss spun around and began to walk away.

She stopped as she heard Pyrrha shout, "W-wait!" Turning her head, she saw the champion frantically wave her arms above her, beckoning her to stop. _What is up with her today? This isn't like her._

"Would you… like to drink some tea with my teammates? I think Ren is brewing some of his exquisite tea right about now."

Weiss arched an eyebrow at that. _She seems oddly determined to keep me around, usually she's more distant with me._ However, as the heiress thought more, she realized some tea might do her some good, especially Ren's. She shouldn't be so suspicious of this. After all, it's just a drink with some friends right?

Nodding at her thoughts, Weiss turned back to Pyrrha completely, "Tea sounds relaxing. Lead the way."

* * *

She wasn't enjoying her tea.

It wasn't the tea itself that was causing it, it was quite soothing and relaxing actually. No, it was the rambunctious orange-haired maniac sitting next to the tea-maker that was making this far less enjoyable than it should be.

"So there we were, in the middle of the night…"

"It was day." Her much more quiet friend interjected.

Nora continued as if he didn't say anything at all, "We were surrounded by Nevermores…"

"They were pigeons."

"Thousands of them!" She shouted, standing up from her seat and slamming a fist on the table, making the cutlery teeter unsteadily.

He raised his voice, sounding more and more exasperated by this tale, "Five of them."

"But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload selling Nevermore drumsticks." She happily exclaimed, sitting back down on her chair.

"New recurring dream?" Weiss drily said, sipping from the tea cup.

Ren nodded his head silently. Honestly, the heiress had no idea how the boy knew about his friend's dream so vividly, nor did she know how he put up with her all the time.

"So Weiss," Pyrrha spoke up, "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

She shook her head, "No. I was just studying for the upcoming test today, since my team seems to be nowhere to be found," Weiss cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Pyrrha replied off-handedly.

After finishing her tea, the heiress gently set down the teacup and stood up, "Well, I think I must be going now. Thank you for having me here." She really was thankful. Despite having to sit through Nora's shenanigans, the tea did help her feel better. Besides, it was nice to spend some time with friends she didn't talk with often.

To her surprise however, Ren stood up and gestured towards his tea set, "Weiss, are you sure you don't want another cup? You can't just only drink one. Please, stay for a few more. It would be a shame for some of this to go to waste."

Weiss was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the normally silent and mellow boy, "I'm sorry. I really must be going." Inwardly, suspicion grew inside her. Why was Ren so insistent on keeping her here? Was this related to why Jaune and Pyrrha panicked when they heard she was going back to her dorm?

"I insist. Here," Ren refilled the tea cup she just finished and handed it towards her, "Stay for a few more minutes."

The heiress narrowed her eyes as she grew more and more wary. Pyrrha was off texting furiously on her scroll to someone, and Nora looked like she was about jump out of her seat if she attempted to leave.

"Look, I really need to get going. Perhaps another time?" Unconsciously, her hand started to drift towards the hilt of Myrtenaster.

"I-" Ren was interrupted by a tap from Pyrrha. The champion whispered something into his ear, causing Ren to nod before turning back to the heiress.

"Very well. It was a pleasure to have you here."

Wait, what? He was so insistent on getting her to stay just a second ago. What's going on here? Is this some kind of prank being played on her?

Regardless, Weiss nodded her head and exchanged farewells with the rest of the group. Still, she repeated the question in her head as she left the commons. What was going on?

* * *

 _Oh dust. I really, really hope Weiss likes this._

Standing in the middle of the RWBY dormitory was the leader herself, Ruby Rose. At first glance, nothing seemed to be different in her appearance. Her clothes looked a bit wrinkled, and she appeared to be quite frazzled, but otherwise looked just as she did every day here at Beacon.

Well, she would have, if it wasn't for the blueberry frozen yogurt ice cream cake she held. White frosting covered the top of the delicious dessert with small snowflake decorations surrounding the perimeter. _"Happy Birthday Weiss!"_ was written on the center of the treat, and Weiss's favorite ice cream lay under the decorative surface. Eighteen small candles stuck out of the cake, waiting to be blown out.

"Ruby, you don't need to stand there with the cake, you know." Yang stepped in front of her younger sister, a teasing grin on her face.

The cloaked girl shuffled her feet awkwardly, "I know, but what if Weiss doesn't like the decorations? What if she thinks this is a waste of time? What if she-" She stopped herself and blushed as the loud laughter of her sister reached her ears.

"Sounds like somebody has a crush~" Yang said in a singsong voice.

Ruby's face became as red as her cloak, "I-I don't have a crush on her! I just… want to make her happy, okay?"

The blonde's mocking grin shifted into a comforting one as she rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, careful not to touch the cake.

"And she will be, Rubes. Trust me. And if she isn't…" She cracked her knuckles.

"Yang!"

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed, "Anyways, you should put the cake down for a bit. The Ice Queen probably won't be here for-"

As if on cue, Blake rushed into the room and shut the door behind her, "She's coming!"

* * *

Weiss wasn't quite sure what she would see once she arrived at her dorm.

As the heiress walked through the hallways, she came to a conclusion on JNPR's actions today. Someone in her team must have done something in her dorm. _I mean, why else would they come talk to me? It's not that they want to become better friends. They were just there so they cover up something from me._

As she arrived at the hallway containing Team RWBY's and JNPR's rooms, she strode towards the door and stood in front of it, not sure if she wanted to find out what was behind it. What kind of mess did the red dolt and brute make this time? Why hadn't they wanted her to find out? Did they just not want her there?

Sighing, Weiss reached a hand out towards the knob. She was going to get to the bottom of this, and she needed to rest anyways. Twisting it, the heiress stepped inside.

"Surprise!"

* * *

Whatever Weiss was expecting was thrown off the cliff as she stared wide-eyed at the room before her.

Balloons of all colors dotted the area, tied to various objects around the dorm. Hung on the walls from one side of the room to the other were paper snowflake decorations, carefully cut and made. Finally, on the ceiling was a long sheet of white paper that read _"Happy Birthday Weiss!"_ in blue letters.

She finally knew what she was forgetting today.

"Happy birthday Weiss!" Her teammates cheered, smiling happily at the dumbfounded girl.

Weiss didn't know what she felt right now as she turned her gaze towards her teammates. Yang was grinning from ear to ear. Blake was smiling softly at her. And Ruby…

She had the happiest expression on her face that Weiss had ever seen from the girl.

"H-how?" Weiss finally managed to croak out, still shocked.

Blake answered first, "Well, since you're Schnee Dust Company heiress, all it took was a quick search on our scrolls to find out when your birthday was."

"Yep!" Yang nodded, "After that, we planned out the party beforehand, got the supplies, and started decorating today while you were at the library."

At that, Weiss was rendered speechless. Even despite her cold nature towards them, they still spent all this time and effort for her. They got team JNPR to keep her distracted so that they could do this. All this for her. But a question still remained in her mind.

"Why?"

The smiles of the faunus and the blonde dropped at the question, looking at each other with confused expressions on their faces. For a few moments nothing was said, until Ruby stepped forward with her ever-present smile on her face.

"Because you're our teammate and friend. My best friend," Weiss watched wordlessly as Ruby stopped in front of her, cake in hand, "What other reason do we need?"

Never in her life at Atlas had she been treated like this on her birthday, had she heard those words being spoken to her. As she stared at the bright silver eyes of her partner and the again smiling faces of her teammates, the pain faded away as she felt a great weight being taken off her chest, "I…"

Ruby shushed her and held up the cake, "Now make a wish!"

"A wish?"

She nodded her head, "Yep! Think of something you want and blow the candles out!"

Something she wanted? Throughout her entire life, she had gotten everything she had asked for. Money, clothes, fame… except for one thing. Something she had lacked for years, had yearned for. Something she now had and wanted to keep. It was a no-brainer.

Weiss blew the candles out.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey everyone. I got into RWBY recently and was almost immediately hooked in. Weiss is my favorite character in the series, and one I can somewhat relate with. This is my first time posting a RWBY fic, so I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism you all might have. I hope to improve my writing for future stories. If anyone was wondering, the first four words mean "Happy Birthday" in German. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!


End file.
